


still graduated...

by mynightmarestays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Graduation, Sad, Visiting Allison, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishes she could have walked with us....</p>
            </blockquote>





	still graduated...

**Author's Note:**

> With the announcement of season six being the final season, I want the original pack to visit Allison before they all left for college. so I wrote it

Each of them carried something different to her gravesite. Scott had a bouquet of flowers. Just a simple mix of them. She wouldn't care to be honest. Stiles had a graduation cap of the issues maroon robes. He thought about bringing the whole robe set but it was too much of a hassle. Then Lydia held onto a framed diploma with the name Allison Argent on it.

They graduated the other day and it felt lonely without her. She should have been there with them. But she put her life on the line for them. She had saved them twice. The first time with the Onis. The second time with The Beast. So they felt like they needed to honor her.

Lydia had to fight with the school to print off a diploma. And Chris helped her get one from the school as well. It killed the hunter that he couldn’t see his daughter walk across stage. But he showed up to see the pack walk. Allison would have done it if she couldn’t walk with them. The pack was her family as well. 

The three came up to the tombstone for Allison. Scott put his arm around Lydia, pulling her into him. Stiles bounced the cap in his hands a bit before he walked over to it. He gently placed it on the headstone.

“We didn’t want you to feel left out. This is actually mine but I want you to have it.” He said as he moved the tassel to it’s proper side for her.

As he walked back, Scott let go of Lydia as she approached it, “We also got you a diploma. We got your dad a copy of one so he can have it.” The banshee crouched down and propped it against the tombstone.

Scott didn’t say a word as he walked over. He sat the flowers down beside the frame as he felt a tear fall down. Quickly he wiped it away as he stood up. The Alpha walked back over to his friends. They pulled him into a hug. After a couple of seconds, they left go and turned back to Allison.

“She would have been so happy. Where do you think she would have studied in college?” Stiles asked.

“History. She loved it.” Scott said.

“Yeah. I can see her being a history teacher.” Lydia smiled.

“Yeah…” Scott nodded his head as he put his hands in his pocket before they started to walk away in silence.

“Ethan’s coming into town tonight. We’re going to visit Aiden’s grave.” Lydia said to break the silence.

“That’s good.” Scott said.

“Has anyone been to Erica or Boyd’s grave lately?” Stiles looked at the two.

“Isaac’s been here. So has Derek. I picked up their scents. I’m sure they visit them.” Scott said.

“I’ll pick up flowers from them still when I visit Aiden.” Lydia said.

“That’s nice. Should we visit her together when we’re home from breaks.” Scott stopped and looked at the two. They stopped and turned to him, both smiling.

“Yeah. We should.” Lydia said.


End file.
